Porcelain Dolls
by PainfulMemories.BrokenMoments
Summary: He saw you. He met you. He wanted you. He liked you. He chased you. He got you. He had you. He loved you. He got bored of you. He left. Thats how it usually goes, but for her it was different. He never wanted her. Not until she changed, but by that time. She was already gone. Already fading away from this life that she had never really, truly wanted. (One-Shots)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, Im back with a new story sort of thing. It will be free-verses, and poetry that I have written. I though I may as well share it. Please review though. It would mean ALOT to me. Thanks for reading. **_

* * *

_S-w-e-e-t_

_ i-n-n-o-c-e-n-t_

_ n-a-i-v-e_

/

/

/

She n/e/v/e/r knew the world for the g.o.o.d  
She wanted to be _h.e.r_  
B*e*a*u*t*i*f*u*l p/e/r/f/e/c/t _h.e.r_  
She had e|v|e|r|y|t|h|i|n|g  
She had** h.i.m.**  
& you wanted so_ desperately_ to be _h.e.r_

.

..

.

So you _**dye**_ your hair _b^l^o^n^d^e_

& you **_curl_** it to p/e/r/f/e/c/t/i/o/n

You're still no p/e/r/f/e/c/t p-o-r-c-e-l-a-i-n _**doll** _though

/

/

/

& you l-o-o-k at _yourself_ in the _b/r/o/k/e/n_ m-i-r-r-o-r  
You're still not p/e/r/f/e/c/t are you  
So you s-k-i-p (meals) {HereAndThere}  
{Whats the h.a.r.m}  
But it (becomes) _more frequent_

.

..

.

& after a m-o-n-t-h you've done i/t  
You weigh _ninety-five_ _pounds_  
With_ b^l^o^n^d^e_ hair c^u^r^l^e^d to p/e/r/f/e/c/t/i/o/n

/

/

/

So now you w^a^k^e u^p and you put on (_**make)**u^p_  
& now you l-o-o-k like _h.e.r_  
And b/e/f/o/r/e you know i/t (you) h_a_v_e _**h.i.m**_

.

..

.

But d.a.r.l.i.n.g thats a _l/i/e_  
& _ e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e _s*a*y*s you're p/e/r/f/e/c/t  
(But you just can' it)  
& da.r.l.i.n.g _everyone_ wants to be y'o'u  
But _why_ would they w^a^n^t t|h|a|t

/

/

/

You b-a-r-e-l-y eat and you have_ n-o-o-n-e_  
_(You have you)_ and {All the other}_ p-o-r-c-e-l-a-i-n_ **dolls**  
& you h*a*t*e this  
But you **wouldn't trade** it for u|g|l|i|n|e|s|s

.

..

.

& now you're d.o.w.n. to _eighty-five_ _pounds_  
But you s:t:i:l:l {_aren't}_ b*e*a*u*t*i*f*u*l p/e/r/f/e/c/t

/

/

/

& you just can't d^e^a^l a-n-y-m-o-r-e  
You need an e|s|c|a|p|e  
**One** _cut_ **Two** _cuts_  
(Whats the h_a_r_m)

.

..

.

Its on your t~h~i~g~h~s  
Where** all** the b/r/o/k/e/n t-r-a-g-i-c s.e.c.r.e.t.s h^i^d^e  
& you s:t:a:r:t {wearing} your clothes  
Just a l.i.t.t.l.e bit l^o^n^g^e^r  
& you stop talking to b_a_r_b_i_e _**dolls**_  
They only (make) you feel w*o*r*s*e

/

/

/

**Three **_cuts** four**_ _cuts  
_The _b'l'o'o'd'_ d/r/i/p/p/i/n/g down in a s-t-e-a-d-y l|i|n|e|  
**Five**_ cuts_ **six **_cuts  
_D*a*r*l*i*n*g s.t.o.p. **{now}  
**(Whats the h_a_r_m)

.

..

.

But the b'l'o'o'd f-l-o-w-s f_a_s_t_e_r  
& h^i^t^s the tile just a l.i.t.t.l.e bit l*o*u*d*e*r  
& s/o/m/e/t/h/i/n/g about it **sets** (you) f~r~e~e  
So you _cut_ just a l.i.t.t.l.e bit d*e*e*p*e*r  
& (you) {w.a.t.c.h} the b'l'o'o'd h^i^t the tile just a l.i.t.t.l.e bit f*a*s*t*e*r

/

/

/

You're fi.n.a.l.l.y f*i*n*d*i*n*g the (g.o.o.d {in the} b.a.d)  
**Seven** _cuts_ **eight** _cuts_  
You're f.i.n.a.l.l.y f/o/r/g/e/t/t/i/n/g  
**Nine** _cuts_ **ten** _cuts_  
The b'l'o'o'd f-l-o-w-s f_a_s_t_e_r  
(Whats the h_a_r_m)

.

..

.

**Eleven** _cuts_ **twelve** _cuts  
_(Whats the h_a_r_m)  
She n/e/v/e/r knew the w.o.r.l.d for the g.o.o.d  
N/e/v/e/r q*u*i*t*e g.o.o.d e^n^o^u^g^h for {them}

/

/

/

_(You're)_ f.i.n.a.l.l.y f~r~e~e  
_(You're)_ f.i.n.a.l.l.y d^e^a^d

.

..

.

S-w-e-e-t

i-n-n-o-c-e-n-t

n-a-i-v-e

/

/

/

B*e*a*u*t*y & p/e/r/f/e/c/t/i/o/n  
(She) _c'o'u'l'd'n't_ s^t^a^n^d {her} o.w.n r-e-f-l-e-c-t-i-o-n

* * *

**How'd y'all like it? Its kind of depressing, but I LOVED writing it. Now of course this could be about any pairing, but from some of the details you could probably guess who this was about. Review. Please? **


	2. Breaking Apart

S.i.t.t.i.n.g h:e:r:e with a b/r/o/k/e/n h*e*a*r*t  
T*r*y*i*n*g _not to_ f_a_l_l a/p/a/r/t  
But (you) don't let the t'e'a'r's s|t|r|e|a|m d.o.w.n. {your} f^a^c^e  
As {your} h/e/a/r/t b.e.g.i.n.s to r*a*c*e

& d.a.r.l.i.n.g p/r/e/t/e/n/d that {you're} f*i*n*e  
It'll g^e^t b.e.t.t.e.r w^i^t^h t-i-m-e  
But t~h~a~t~s a l|i|e  
All (you) [can do] is c'r'y  
D.a.r.l.i.n.g (you) l-o-o-k so v'i'l'e  
F/a/k/i/n/g a (sm:ile)

& d.a.r.l.i.n.g {you're} s.i.t.t.i.n.g here w-o-n-d-e-r-i-n-g _w'h'y_  
& thats when you finally cry  
& d.a.r.l.i.n.g **l*o*v*e is a g^a^m^e**  
All a-l-o-n-g he's b|e|e|n the o~n~e to b^l^a^m^e  
& d.a.r.l.i.n.g [do you] f^e^e^l the p*a*i*n  
Theres _n.o.t.h.i.n.g_ l-e-f-t f'o'r (you) to g^a^i^n

& d.a.r.l.i.n.g this [won't be] the l*a*s*t  
(You) f.a.l.l in l*o*v*e [far] t.o.o f'a's't  
So d.a.r.l.i.n.g d~o~n~t make a m^i^s^t^a^k^e  
& [don't] **let** {your} h-e-a-r-t b/r/e/a/k

& {you're} s~t~i~l~l [going] to f*i*g*h*t  
(You) know that {you're} g|o|i|n|g to be a/l/r/i/g/h/t  
& {you've} f_a_l_l_e_n in lo.v.e. _in the_ w*o*r*s*t w-a-y  
But d.a.r.l.i.n.g its w:o:r:t:h it for a-n-o-t-h-e-r d^a^y

& {you're} s.t.a.r.t.i.n.g to l^i^v^e  
{You're} f.i.n.a.l.l.y l/e/a/r/n/i/n/g to g*i*v*e  
& d.a.r.l.i.n.g {you're} s^t^r^o^n^g  
But d|e|e|p d_o_w_n (you) _know that_ {you're} w*r*o*n*g

& {you're} s~t~i~l~l t*r*y*i*n*g  
But _now_ {you're} c'r'y'i'n'g  
& (you) had it all p*l*a*n*n*e*d o.u.t in {your} h^e^a^d  
But (you) f.i.n.a.l.l.y g/a/v/e u^p with e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g s*a*i*d

& (you) l:o:s:t {yourself} in D-e-c-e-m-b-e-r  
D.a.r.l.i.n.g, don't (you) r^e^m^e^m^b^e^r  
& m.a.y.b.e {you're} f_a_l_i_n_g f-a-s-t  
But (you) [have to know] that (you) _won't be_ the _**last**_

& d.a.r.l.i.n.g theres _so much_ (you) h'a'v'e'n't s_a_i_d  
& m^a^y^b^e it w:a:s n.e.v.e.r {that} q*u*i*e*t in {your} h*e*a*d  
But you _[have to know]_ the w*o*r*d*s n.o.t s|p|o|k|e|n  
Are o-n-l-y g.o.i.n.g to l:e:a:v:e (you) b/r/o/k/e/n

& theres _so_ m^a^n^y t~h~i~n~g~s to f'e'a'r  
When (you) [know] that {you're} g.o.i.n.g to t/e/a/r  
& d.a.r.l.i.n.g (you) [_have to]_ f*i*g*h*t  
Not e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g-s g-o-i-n-g _to be_ a'l'r'i'g'h't

But d.a.r.l.i.n.g (you) can't j-u-s-t c'r'y  
(You) [have to] t*r*y  
& d.a.r.l.i.n.g this isn't w~h~a~t (you) w^a^n^t  
But {you're} s*t*a*r*t*i*n*g to b.e.l.i.e.v.e the t/a/u/n/t/s

Its w.e.i.g.h.i.n.g (you) d:o:w:n l*i*k*e l'e'a'd  
_{So much that}_ (you) w*i*s*h (you) [were] d_e_a_d  
D.a.r.l.i.n.g {you're} so much s_t_r_o_n_g_e_r  
H-o-l-d on just a l.i.t.t.l.e b*i*t l-o-n-g-e-r

& (you) [were] s*t*a*n*d*i*n*g t^a^l^l  
D-o-n-t l.o.s.e {yourself} in the f.a.l.l  
& d.a.r.l.i.n.g [your] p~a~i~n is at its h*i*g*h*e*s*t p^e^a^k  
(You) _have to_ k-n-o-w (you) aren't t/h/a/t w.e.a.k

& the {skin} s*t*a*r*t*s to (fold)  
But [your] b-o-d-i-e-s _already_ _c.o.l.d  
_D.a.r.l.i.n.g (you) c-o-u-l-d-n-t h^a^n^d^l^e the s.o.u.n.d  
So l^o^u^d that (you)_ f.i.n.a.l.l.y_ d_r_o_w_n_e_d

* * *

**Review? Please? Tell me what you think and if I should continue writing these one shots. Sorry if they're kind of sad. They have a happy ending though. **


End file.
